


Tygra the greatest chief of the tigers

by Autobot_pikachu1



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Adoption, Deja Vu, Family, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Seperation, Tearful reunion, bad memories, supposed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot_pikachu1/pseuds/Autobot_pikachu1
Summary: An AU story about Tygra. Tygra grows up as the first born child of chief Javan of the Tiger clan. The tigers are good friends with Thundera. Javan and his wife Sirbriena love their son very much. Tygra has a very happy life. Then that happy life ends. A monster attacks the clan. His parents tell him to run and not look back. Tygra makes it to a forest at the foot of the mountain. He can't see his family and friends any where so he goes off to look for them and soon fears the worst. Tygra eventually makes it to Thundera. He was on the streets always hungry then the king and queen take him in as their own. Soon Tygra becomes a big brother. The queen survives the birth and loves her children dearly. But when both Tygra and his brother have grown up Thundera falls because of the betrayal of Grune. His parents go off to help survives.  Will Tygra find the home of his birth and his birth family?





	Tygra the greatest chief of the tigers

Javan was outside pacing his wife Sirbriena was in labor. He hoped his wife and child were alright. 

Then crying was heard. Javan looked at the door. The midwife came out she was smiling. "It's a boy," she said.

"How is my wife?' Javan asked.

"She's fine, she's just tired." the midwife said.

"May I see my son?" Javan asked.

"Of course you can," the midwife said. 

Javan went into the room and saw Sirbriena holding a newborn cub. The cub was fussing but it was starting to calm down.

Sirbriena saw her husband and smiled. "Hey darling." she said. 

"Hello sweet heart." Javan said. He saw the bundle move around. He saw the cubs tiny face.

"He looks a lot like you Javan," Sirbriena said.

Javan gently stroked his son's head. "Let's name him Tygra," he said.

"That's a perfect name," Sirbriena said. "Would you like to hold your son?' she asked.

"Sure," Javan said. He took Tygra in his arms. He felt like he didn't weigh thing. It was like he was holding a feather.

Tygra then started to cry. "Sirbriena," he said.

Sirbriena took Tygra into her arms. Then moved her clothes and brought Tygra to her breast and began to nurse him. Tygra was suckling right away.

Later that day Javan brought out his new son and showed him to his clan. "Presenting our chief." Javan said.

The tigers cheered.

"Thundera must know that their allies the tigers have a new future chief." Sirbriena said.

So Javan sent a messenger to Thundera to tell them the good news. 

Tygra was going to grow up by leaps and bounds. He was the future of the tiger clan and was going to be the greatest chief the tigers ever had.

There will be much that the young cub would go through. So he was just beginning a big adventure to becoming the the chief of the tigers.


End file.
